Eska Bamel
(Forward) |number= 9 |element=Earth |team= Ogre |seiyuu= Tatsuhisa Suzuki |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 3 (Ogre version) |debut_anime= Inazuma Eleven the Movie}} Eska Bamel (エスカ・バメル), also known as Eskaba (エスカバ), is a forward for Ogre. Appearance Eskaba has tanned skin, and black marks around his eyes which are also black. He has spiky, dark blue hair and wears the standard Ogre uniform. Personality He seems to be very agitated and always screams what he is doing in an aggressive manner like most of the Ogre, but has a soft side as seen when Endou told them to enjoy soccer. In the game he is a little sarcastic, making fun of Endou's love for soccer. Plot Inazuma Eleven the Movie He is a forward of Ogre. He participated in the match against Raimon, but at the beginning they didn´t take the match seriously until Baddap gave the order. He used Death Rain in order to make a goal, which succeeded when it broke through Endou's God Hand. Later, he used Death Break along with Mistrene and Baddap, but it failed against Omega The Hand. In the end, Raimon won with 3-2. Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 3 First you'll need to have completed the game, that way you have unlocked the menu to get Eska, you select the 4th option and then they'll be 3 options the first one you recruit Mistre, the second one is for Eskaba and with the last one you get the special move God Cannon. Once you have clicked one of those options a screen appears This is where you put your passwords. Use those numbers and letters to know what password you have to insert. The first symbol is a digit between 0 and 9; 2) The second symbol is a lowercase letter of the english alphabet 3) The third one is a particular glyph 4) The fourth symbol is a uppercase letter of the english alphabet. Note that every save file has it's own unique password Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Eska, you first need to beat The Lagoon. Also, you'll need to have: *'Player': Gebo Torangas (At Ogre's community master at the soccer museum in the future) *'Player': Ginis Jinkins (At Ogre's community master at the soccer museum in the future) *'Photo': Fireplace (In Sina's house in King Arthur's era) After this, he can be scouted for 4000 Kizuna Points. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Game Appearance Wii Avatar Character View Stats Inazuma Eleven 3 At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 126 *'TP': 150 *'Kick': 78 *'Body': 48 *'Control': 54 *'Guard': 48 *'Speed': 72 *'Stamina': 60 *'Guts': 63 Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'GP': 153 *'TP': 152 *'Kick': 157 *'Dribbling': 119 *'Block': 114 *'Catch': 72 *'Technique': 107 *'Speed': 109 *'Stamina': 107 *'Lucky': 88 Hissatsu Anime *'SH Death Break' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'SH Death Rain' *'OF Angel Ball V2' *'OF Scissors Bomb' *'SH Death Spear' Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Death Drop' *'SH Thousand Arrow' *'OF Endless Summer' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Death Drop' *'SK Technique Plus 20' *'OF Endless Summer' *'SH Kodai no Kiba' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Death Rain' *'OF Scissors Bomb' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Yama no Eiyuu Tachi' Trivia *He is always shown standing near and/or next to Mistrene Callous, giving some fans the impression that the two of them are close friends. *His model is used in the best match Mixi Max of Genda Koujirou and Miyabino Reiichi. Navigation